Random Little One Shots
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: A series of drabbles. Fourth chapter, "Stuck On You."
1. Whoops

**Hello there! I've decided to do a fic with a bunch of random little one shots for Skyrim. They will all be about the Dragonborn, but with no particular rating, length, pairing or genre, and the Dragonborn could be any gender or race. These are mostly to get the little ideas that go nowhere for me out there. Hm, maybe I should do this with other stuff too. Oh well, please enjoy and I hope you all have a great Christmas!**

**Bethesda owns Skyrim, not me…**

_**Random Little One Shots**_

**Whoops**

"Never done an honest day's work for all that gold you're carrying, have you lass?"

Chandra turned to look at the person who'd spoken, a Nord with red hair wearing blue fine clothes. His voice had a roguish brogue to it, making her sure that he was the sort who could probably charm the small clothes off any woman he spoke to. Literally. She herself felt a little fluttering at his voice, but she resolutely ignored it.

"What on _Nirn_ are you talking about?" the Redguard asked.

"I'm saying that you didn't earn a single septim in your purse honestly," he told her, a smug grin on his face.

Chandra _really_ didn't like the insinuation that she was a thief or a swindler, because in fact she _had_ earned every last septim she had honestly. "I'll have you know that I did in fact earn my gold honestly," she snapped at him. "And besides, my wealth is none of your business!"

He chuckled at her. "Of course you did," he said in a tone that implied the opposite. "And I'm a Thane here in this quaint little town."

Chandra was about to say something rather cutting, but then a passing guard stopped and stared at her a moment. She noticed the Nord's eyes flick between them with interest, as if he was waiting for the guard to say something to prove his point, but he was disappointed when the guard said, "You. You are the Harbinger of the Companions. It is my honour to stand before you."

"Uh…" was all Chandra could say as the guard them moved on, back to his patrols.

The red head looked a little amused at the rather embarrassed look on Chandra's face, and said, "Well, I guess I was wrong, Harbinger, there's a first time for everything, I suppose."

**So… please review! :)**


	2. Travels

**Next one! A warning in this for character death, and a disclaimer right here as well.**

_**Travels**_

Dro'Teresh didn't really travel through Riverwood much these days. He was so busy with being the Dragonborn, that he didn't really have the time to stop in and see old friends, such as Alvor and Sigrid, who'd taken him in after Helgen and helped him get back on his feet. And of course Faendal, the Bosmer with a thing for that Imperial girl who'd never even considered him as a beau. But now, as he made his way from Ivarstead to Whiterun after the meeting with the Greybeards, Stormcloaks, Imperials and the Blades, he decided to stop through.

He was currently walking along the path that lead down from Helgen, nearing the Guardian Stones, taking his time and relaxing while he could, not to say that he was dawdling or anything. But already two other groups had passed by him. First, Delphine and Esbern, with the former whinging about the fact that the Greybeards followed a dragon, and then the Jarl of Windhelm and his housecarl. That had surprised Dro'Teresh, he would have thought they'd go back to Windhelm the quicker way, which also the way that wasn't currently occupied by the Imperials.

As Dro'Teresh passed by the Guardian Stones, he heard something like a loud clap of thunder, but a perfunctory glance upward had him noting that the sky was clear of clouds. He picked up his pace, drawing Chillrend out of its scabbard, and when he heard the sound of steel clashing (thanks to his sharp, feline ears) he broke into a run, but it was too late.

Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist had passed through Riverwood, it seemed, and the Whiterun guards had attacked. With his keen eyesight, he could just see the retreating figures of the two Nords, headed away from Riverwood. When Dro'Teresh entered the village, he found all but one of the guards dead, and that one rather close to it. But there was something else, something that had him wishing that the so-called Jarl of Windhelm was still here.

Sigrid was on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she cradled her husband's head in her lap. Alvor was dead. Dro'Teresh's good friend had died, and judging by the sword still clutched tightly in his hand, he'd joined the guards in their fight, but hadn't made it.

Dro'Teresh vowed there and then that he was going to make sure that Alvor's death wasn't for nothing as he laid a hand on Sigrid's shoulder.

**This actually happened to me once, by the way. Well, not the Sigrid bit, but **_**ages**_** ago, I decided to follow Ulfric and Galmar from High Hrothgar, and they went the long way back to Windhelm. Galmar killed Alvor, which made me incredibly upset, so I've never done it again since.**

**Anyway, review please.**


	3. This Way

**New chapter! Read and remember that I don't own Skyrim!**

_**This Way**_

"This is your solution?"

"Yes, so now you don't have to go, do you?"

"Oh really? Well I think your new helper here needs a guide."

"Wha-? By the eight, fine! But only to the edge of town!"

Reaches-Many-Moons watched the siblings argue in fascination, and then had to shake himself when Camilla stood and headed out the door. He followed quickly, but needn't have done so, as Camilla was standing just outside the door.

"This way," she said, then took two steps and stopped in her tracks.

"Which way are we going?"

"This way," was the repeated reply.

Camilla took another couple of steps, then stopped again. This repeated itself several times, and they weren't even halfway to the bridge yet! Reaches was getting incredibly frustrated, and was seriously considering pushing the girl, but then she started walking purposefully, going on about how she didn't know where Lucan got his claw, or why the bandits who stole it would hole up in a place like Bleak Falls Barrow. Reaches didn't want to interrupt her in fear that she would stop again.

Shortly before they reached the bridge, Camilla stopped again, but started up again, once more saying, "This way," to Reaches once he tried to talk to her again.

"This is the bridge out of town," Camilla said once they _finally_ reached it. "I'd better get back before my brother throws another tantrum. He can be such a child sometimes."

Needless to say, Reaches-Many-Moons was glad to see the back of her, and hoped that other people in Skyrim didn't take so long to get you places like Camilla Valerius did!

**But sadly they do… Mirabelle and Vilkas are culprits, as are Delphine and Esbern when you're in the Reach. But none of them are as bad as Camilla! She frustrates the shite out of me, so I always wait until after Bleak Falls to talk to Lucan about the claw. She wasn't like that on the PS3, just on the PC. Oh well. :(**

**Anyway, hope you liked, and please review!**


	4. Stuck On You

**A brand new chapter! Enjoy, and remember I don't own Skyrim.**

_**Stuck On You**_

It was just another normal day, with nothing out of the ordinary. Illandril had been headed down the mountainside after going through a death infested barrow, when her foot caught between some rocks. No matter what she did, she just couldn't get her foot out of there, and every attempt she made hurt her ankle, making her wonder if it was sprained.

She could see her horse just over there near the entrance of the barrow, nudging at a dead bandit. "Hey horse!" she called. "Go find someone to help me!"

Illandril then laughed at herself, because of course the stupid horse wasn't going to do that. Maybe a dog might have… If only she'd brought Vigilance with her. But had Banning even trained him to go for help? Perhaps a follower would have been better, like Faendal, or Lydia.

…

No, not Lydia. Lydia would be laughing at her right now, so _definitely_ not her.

Illandril sighed and looked down at her foot. Maybe if she used her pickaxe and tried to chip away the rock around her foot? She twisted around to reach her backpack and yanked the pickaxe out, but the angle was far too awkward and she was risking hitting her foot anyway, so she put the pick away.

At least she had some food and water, so she wasn't going to die of thirst or starvation any time soon. But what about when her supplies ran out? That thought got Illandril panicked, but she forced herself to calm down. Maybe someone would come by and help her, as long as they weren't hostile or anything.

A few hours later as the sun was starting to set, Illandril got her wish. Three people whom she knew came running, chasing after a sabre cat that had obviously decided to pick on the wrong people, and was regretting it.

"Hey!" she called. "Hey, up here! Farkas! Athis! Torvar!"

The three Companions looked up and saw her, and Farkas asked, "What are you doing up there?"

"My foot got caught coming down the mountain," she told them, ignoring the fact that Athis and Torvar both looked like they wanted to laugh at her. "Get up here and help me down, please?"

Illandril felt immense relief as Athis and Farkas made their way up to her, though she knew that she was probably never going to be able to live this down. But she determined that from now on, she was going to be more careful where she stepped.

**So, I got some 'unofficial' mods that fix Skyrim, Dawnguard, Hearthfire and such, and they've been working out great, but I was quite surprised when I came across Farkas wearing the Wolf Armour!**

**Anyway, review please!**


End file.
